Pocky can lead to very, very good things
by Narxiban
Summary: Kakashi is a pervert, right?  Reading too much Make Out Paradise can ruin the brain...   Anyway, the girl that he is fond of, is sitting across the room, eating pocky in a way that gets him going.   Some chick that has no name so far/Kakashi LEMON!


Kakashi was in a very perverted mood at the moment. He was trying to read his book but the girl in front of him wasn't allowing him to concentrate much on it. She held a stick of chocolate covered pocky in her mouth, and was swirling her tongue around the tip. His perverted state was soaking this all up. His member was springing to life after all of the thoughts his mind had to go and produce about the girl. He needed an escape or else he would lose control and pound the girl senseless. 'Maybe he could- NO. Get ahold of yourself Kakashi.' But constant visions of the girl sprawled across his bed helpless, defenseless, calling his name- he shook his head. How could this girl get to him so fast? All she was eating was pocky…

He released a loud moan. He didn't even realize the hand that was stuck down his pants, stroking his rock hard member. A deep blush spread across his cheeks, but was hidden by his mask. She glanced over to the copy ninja. Eyes widening, pocky dropping, blush spreading, she looked at the erotic scene before her. He pumped rapidly at his straining erection. He knew that (e/c) orbs were watching him, but he couldn't stop himself. She didn't know the effect she had on his being. He released with a loud groan. By now her blush was dark as the couch he currently lay limp on.

"K-kakashi-sensei?" her voice broke the silence. He looked at her being. A plan forming in his nogin, he stalked to her form. She threw a questioning look at him and backed up the tiniest bit. He was on her now, rolling his hips against hers. "I wish you wouldn't eat your pocky like that," he whispered seductively in her ear, licking the shell of it and continuing his speech, "you turn me on too much." He licked her ear again. She shuddered and suppressed a moan. Kakashi smirked and moved his around to face her. They sat and looked in each other's eyes, (y/n) seeing the Sharingan that made him somehow sexier. Her hand traveled to his chin and grasped the mask that held the mystery to his complete features. She pulled it down, doing the same with the one underneath it. She was surprised that he was allowing her to pull the cloth down. His lips were on hers in a second, sweetness embedded into the motion. His tongue licked her bottom lip, pleading for entrance into the chocolate flavored mouth. After just a moments hesitation, she opened.

His tongue immediately shot inside, tasting the milk chocolate. He mapped out every spot in the warm cave, before he felt hands on his torso. She massaged his abs through his shirt. He had already discarded the green jacket. He was delighted in the feeling on his well built chest, so his hands shot out to touch her own chest. He cupped her mounds through the black and red lace bra she had on. His mouth moved to her neck and started to nip and suck gently. She moaned, quivering at his calloused touch. Her back arched into the pleasurable hands. He smirked onto her neck, increasing the pressure his hands had on her breasts. His mouth moved to her collarbone, sucking, searching for that one spot… "Ungh..Kashi-sensei…" she moaned breathily. He knew he had hit her soft spot. He chuckled at the pet name she had given him. Her shirt was torn off, and her bra was unclasping. She wasn't surprised at the ninja's speed at all. Her hands were now on the brim of his pants. She dipped her thumb inside his underwear and back out teasingly. He grunted approvingly, and bucked his hips into her oh-so willing hands.

She chuckled at his action. Moving her hand away from his region, she slapped his ass, causing him to press his hips into hers further. She moaned at bulge that probed her wetness. His hands were removed from her mounds, and soon found themselves inside of her jeans. The tightness of the denim only pressed his hand into her wanting area more. She moaned loudly at the sudden touch at her folds. This time it was her that was bucking her hips. He chuckled huskily. He decided to try the dirty talk card. "Do you want me to fuck you senseless?" She nodded weakly. "Do you want me to-" she moaned loudly as a finger entered her, "make sure that you can't sit down in the morning?" She bucked her hips into his pumping finger. That was his yes. "I'm gonna show you my favorite positions in Icha-Icha," he added another finger to her increasing wetness. She released a breathy moan. Her hand was grasping his arm, pushing his fingers farther into her. He added another finger. A grunt was heard from his mouth as his member was being grasped by a feminine hand.

By the time a fourth finger was added, a tight coil was forming in her stomach. She was close to release. He pumped a few more times, to which her juices flowed onto the couch cushions and his hand. Oh well, he would just clean that up later.

He was now being assisted in taking off his garments. She took off his shirt, while he lifted his muscled arms to escape from the sleeves. Next, the pants. She decided to go extremely erotic while performing this task. Grasping the hem that previously held the barrier to her fantasies, she pulled down. They were surprisingly easy to take off of the hot, built body. As she looked to pull down his underwear, she found he wasn't wearing any. She was planning to steal those after the sex! She'd just have to sneak into his room to steal- did Kakashi even own underwear? A contemplating inquiry…

His erection now fully in front of her face, she licked the tip slowly. He grunted and held onto the arm of the blood red couch for support. She took the head into her waiting mouth, sucking gently. He released a shaky moan. She continued taking more of his large member into her mouth until she was at the hilt. She moved her head in a bobbing motion. He groaned. She gave one particularly hard suck, and he signaled that he was close to his release by erupting an almost-scream moan. Soon after, hot white seed filled her naughty mouth.

He moved his mouth up to hers, giving her a kiss. When the two mouths were done moving together in romance, he inquired on something. "(Y/N), are you a virgin?"

He didn't particularly think she was, she seemed much to experienced _not _to be. But despite the expected answer, she nodded her head. He threw her an inquisitive look, and positioned himself at her entrance. He felt… happy to be the first for the girl that he loved. He moved himself in gently, until he was at her barrier. His mouth moved to hers again to silence the scream that would inevitably come. He thrusted into her being, making her scream into the kiss. Kakashi stayed unmoving until she started to move her hips against his. He began thrusting. Then his thrusts became wilder, faster, harder. He broke away from the kiss so they could both moan.

After he began a rhythmic style of thrusts, that oh-so familiar coil formed in his stomach. As well as the girl that he was pounding into. It wasn't long until his third release of the night. He hurriedly pulled out of her before spilling his seed onto the couch. He didn't want her getting pregnant after her first time though…

She screamed at the same time that Kakashi-sensei did. Her orgasm hit with waves and ripples of white hot pleasure going through her body. Something like currents of mind-blowing pleasure. After her body stopped shaking and twitching violently, like that of a seizure, she looked at her lover. His face was flushed and he was panting.

After they caught their breath, Kakashi got up for a glass of water. He came back with two.

"Thanks for…. Getting out before you came….," she broke the silence.

"No problem for the woman that I love."

Her orbs looked at him with a bit of surprise tainting them.

"I love you too, Kakashi."

~~OWARI! :3


End file.
